1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is in the general field of coupling devices, and is more particularly directed to a coupling device which can couple a load to a power means wherein the load and power means may be hooked together in such manner as to allow free movement in all directions, yet with simplicity and great flexibility of hook-up, and wherein the point of connection consists of a tapered plug and socket which can be fitted together loosely and drawn into a positive and inflexible fit for actual power application. This is particularly adapted to the pulling of a trailer by an automotive vehicle or the like.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There have been numerous devices conceived and developed for connecting a load and a power means together. Perhaps the widest range of articles in this field is in the automotive field wherein various trailer hitches and the like have been used for such purposes. Such hitches customarily may be of a ball and socket type, a simple hinge-pin device, yoke and pintle devices, and numerous other connections including simple cables and the like, much two numerous to mention, but known to those skilled in the art.
Except for such items as cables and the like, hitches or connections between the load and power means are generally totally inflexible within themselves and rely upon an hinge-pin, a fixed ball and socket position, or some other such arrangement. Totally flexible arrangements such as a cable or the like are totally unsuitable for drawing most trailers by automotive vehicles and in similar situations.
I have now developed a combination with a customary hitching arrangement, such as ball and socket, or any other such arrangement, wherein a pair of cones or other tapered shapes are pulled into intimate contact with one another in such manner that they can be totally flexibly united in their inception and drawn into an absolutely tight and rigid fit for utilization as trailer tongue or the like. In this sense, there is no prior art known to me, and particularly there is no prior art known utilizing a pair of matching male and female tapered members in which a positive and inflexible fit can be achieved.